nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Pelliot
|kanji = ペリオ |rōmaji = Perio |alias = Pelliotdas「ペリオダス Periodasu」 Master Pelliotdas Dragon's Sin of Wrath |age = n/a |status = Alive |birth = June 1 |race = Human |height = 140cm (4'7") |weight = |gender = Male |eye = Green |hair = Dark Blonde |occupation = |affiliation = Fake Seven Deadly Sins Ordan Liones |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother† Gowther |manga = Chapter 52 |anime = Signs of Holy War Episode 4 |seiyu = Sayuri Yahagi }} is a young boy who, like his group of friends, love to roleplay the Seven Deadly Sins and order the villagers around. Appearance Pelliot has shoulder length dark blonde hair with simple village clothes. Personality Pelliot was shown to have a short temper and take playing Seven Deadly Sins very seriously. Pelliot tends to be bossy around his friends, even Armando but shows he has a kind heart as he saved Armando when he was injured and took him in. When Armando revealed his true identity, Pelliot was upset and wanted Gowther to stay despite him being a criminal but broke down in tears when he refused and was upset that his personality was false. History Many years ago, when Pelliot was a little kid, Pelliot found a badly injured Armando who collapsed outside of the village. Despite being young, Pelliot carried Armando back to the village and looked after him until he was healed. Afterwards, Armando was hired by Pelliot father to look after Pelliot to this day. Plot Armor Giant arc Pelliot and the Fake Seven Deadly Sins were playing around in the village and ordering people around, unaware they were merely playing along. Pelliot and the rest headed to the forest where their found the Boar Hat which surprised them since they weren't any bar there. Pelliot and got excited and went there, to order the owner to pay them for standing in his land. The real Seven Deadly Sins came out, and realize that the kids were playing them and King information on the next Sins is false. Meliodas told Pelliot that they were about to leave, Diane then appear, thinking the rest has come back which shock the Fake Deadly Sins due to her size and thinking she was about to eat them, but got angry at them. Later the Fake Deadly Sins got along with the Real Deadly Sins. Pelliot then told the Sins about the Mountain God that live in Ordan mountain. The kids were later informant from a villager that a group of Holy Knights Dawn Roar and the kids headed to the forest to find them. As the Fake Deadly Sins were traveling in the forest, Armando try to convinced Pelliot to turn back since it is dangerous, Pelliot got upset at Armando and told him he shouldn't have saved him in the past and continued to walk. Pelliot and the kids then found the Holy Knights who they were facing against the Armor Giant. The kids were scared, but Pelliot ran there to see them up close, and saw the Armor Giant to which he thought he was the criminal and start attacking him to which the Armor Giant was about to smash him, but Armando ran to his side and push him away, which end up him getting smash instead. Pelliot pass out during the battle, where the real Gowther, Armando took Pelliot out of the battlefield to not be harm. When Pelliot woke up, Gowther told him to leave the area since it is too dangerous for Pelliot and went back to the Deadly Sins to fight with all his power. After the Deadly Sins defeat the Armor Giant, Pelliot went to Gowther and wanting to speak with him in private which Meliodas allow it. Pelliot hugged Gowther when their were alone and ask him to stay which Gowther could not since he have to be there for his teammate which Pelliot thinking that Gowther is using it as a way to leave him. Gowther then shape back to Armando to explain to Pelliot that Armando personality does not exist and that he base his personalty on a traveling entertainer since Pelliot enjoy him and the hair style belong to Pelliot's dead mother. Pelliot grew upset at Gowther for revealing such information and decided since if he cannot stay, Pelliot will become a Holy Knight to capture him and would not forgive him even if he apologize to him, but Gowther turn around and told them that they will meet again which made Pelliot break down crying. Signs of Holy War (Anime) Defensive Battle for Liones arc Pelliot is briefly seen when the demons are stealing two Holy Knight's souls. He and his friends appear to be very angry. Corand arc On the journey to Corand, Gowther stops by Ordan to see Pelliot and helps the village stand up to the demons that Pelliot was trying to fight all by himself. The group of friends were all pleased to see "Armando" when Pelliot realizes that Gowther was really one of the Seven Deadly Sins and wasn't lying. He tells Gowther that he still wants to be a Holy Knight, but not to capture the sins, only so that he could be more like Gowther. Abilities/Equipment Pelliot is an ordinary child with no super-human abilities who carries around a small sword. Relationships References }} Navigation es:Pelliot fr:Pélio pl:Pelio ru:Пелио it:Pelliot Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans